


Heaven is A Place on Earth

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Luke has a headache, and sulks, but julie snaps him out of it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Julie has the perfect remedy for her boyfriend's struggles.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Heaven is A Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> this work is based off of this incredible fan art by @lovelyrugbee_art on instagram! https://www.instagram.com/p/CKy8H93jEb2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> Go check out their stuff! 
> 
> and as always, let me know what you think down in the comments!! xx

Luke didn’t have to say anything for Julie to know that something was off with him. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t know?

Would it be easier if he said something to her? Absolutely. Was he going to? Knowing Luke? No, he wouldn’t. 

And he didn’t have to. Julie wished that he felt as safe with her as she did with him and that he’d feel comfortable telling her all his thoughts, but she wasn’t going to force him. She would wait until he was ready to tell her, because eventually, he does.

But, from the looks of today’s rehearsal, he was planning on sulking this one out. 

Usually, Luke was just as electrifying as his guitar. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, jumping off of anything he could find leverage on, sharing mics with her or the guys. But today? He wasn’t doing any of that. But, today, he might as well be a literally rock except he wasn’t rolling. Instead, he sits slouched on the couch, guitar in hand as he barely gets through his guitar solo for “Edge of Great”. Once in awhile, a note would sound muted; Julie notices that it’s whenever Luke reaches a hand up to his temple.

If Julie hadn’t already figured out that something was wrong with him, this would’ve been a blatant tell. 

“Alright, alright, let’s kill it, I think we need to call it a night,” Julie announces loudly in her microphone, fanning her hand across her neck as a gesture in case they couldn’t hear. 

Reggie and Alex don’t look surprised. They look more relieved if anything. But, Luke? His head perks up from his slouching position on the couch. 

“What? No, no we can’t call it a night! It’s only 7:30 and we’ve got that gig next week and-” he starts to ramble.

“Dude, we still have like 5 whole days until the show. We’ve got plenty of time still to be productive,” Reggie explains. 

“Yeah, man, and slouching on the couch during a solo isn’t productive. It’s better if we just call it early tonight and spend a little extra time tomorrow,” Alex adds on, stepping out from his drum set. 

Luke stands up and begins to protest, but Julie cuts him off, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to tell him she knows something is up.

“Sometimes, even ghosts need breaks,” She says softly. Luke stands there for a moment, and Julie thinks that he’s about to protest even more, but thankfully, he doesn’t. Instead, he lets out a defeated sigh and falls back down to the couch, crossing his arms over his chest after removing his guitar. 

“Fine, but only if this means we have a longer practice tomorrow,” He huffs. 

“Absolutely! Now, excuse me, but I have plans with Willie!” Alex explains, poofing out before anyone could make stupid comment. 

“And I promised Carlos I'd play Super Smash Bros with him tonight, later!” Reggie clicks his tongue and shoots finger guns at Julie and Luke before he too poofs out. 

“Guess that just leaves us,” Julie says with a smile, patting her knees as she takes a seat next to Luke. Luke winces and brings both hands up to his temple as the couch bounces him up from Julie sitting down. 

“Luke, what’s wrong? Don’t tell me it’s nothing, because obviously it’s something. Please just let me be here for you,” Julie exclaims, turning her body so that she’s facing him on the couch, her hands finding her way back to his shoulder. Luke’s fingers press on the bridge of his nose.

“Julie it’s no-” He begins to say, but Julie glares at him and he lets a frustrating sigh escape his lips. 

“It’s just a headache that’s all. I’m totally fine don’t worry,” Luke tries to shut it down; Julie doesn’t let him.

“First of all, you’re clearly not fine. I mean just a few minutes ago you were slouching over your guitar during a solo. Second of all, you’re a ghost, you don’t have the necessary human traits to have a headache so that’s concerning. Third of all, don’t tell me not to worry, Luke. I’m your girlfriend. It’s literally my job to worry about you and care for you and just--be there for you,” Julie rants. 

She would've kept going too, but Luke takes her hands into his and grazes his thumb over them.

“Yeah, but, Jules, you’ve had to worry about me so much already. I mean it wasn’t that long ago that the whole thing with Caleb happened. And you’ve been through so so much and it finally seems like things are going so well for you and I love that. You have no idea how much I love that and I just didn’t want to take that away from you,” Luke explains, bowing his head down. 

Julie sinks back into the couch, not letting go of his hands, practically stunned by his words. 

“Luke. You could never...you aren’t ever--a burden on me. I meant it when I said it, I want to be here for you. On your good days, your bad days, your in-between days. When you’re bouncing off the walls or just lying down next to me. I want to be the person you come to. But, I can’t be if you don’t let me,” Julie finishes. 

She searches his face that is usually so easy to read, but practically unreadable in this moment. Thankfully though, he gives her an answer. 

A crash into her lips. 

The kiss is short, but it still gave Julie everything she needed to know from him. They break a part, staying close enough for Julie to feel his ghost of a breath fanning on her lips. 

“I love you,” He whispers. Julie feels her lips crease into a smile. 

“I love you too,” She responds without missing a beat. Luke presses his forehead against hers, Julie thinks this is what Heaven must be like.

“I don’t think you can get rid of this headache, though. But, your touch makes me forget about it,” He explains, his voice soft and raspy. 

“Then I think I have the perfect remedy,” Julie explains. She scoots away from him then, a little whimper escaping his lips causing Julie to sound a small laugh. She presses her back against the couch then, laying her legs out towards Luke. She pats her knees then, gesturing for Luke to lay down. He raises his eyebrow at her making her roll her eyes playfully. 

“Come on,” She says with a sing-song tone, patting her legs again. Luke doesn’t argue. Instead, a smile paints onto his lips, and he falls towards her, using her knees as a sort of headrest. 

Julie then places a hand softly hand and begins to sift her fingers through his hair, messaging his temple in the process. Luke sighs, this time not in frustration, but in complete content. 

“You’re right, this is perfect,” Luke comments and even though they’ve been officially a couple for at least a month now, he still manages to make her blush. 

Luke reaches for Julie’s hand that wasn’t sifting through his hair and laces their fingers together, setting them down on his stomach. Julie doesn’t tell him that she wouldn’t mind him playing with her curls too, but she didn’t need to. He quickly found a curl that was hovering over him and weaved it between his thumb and index finger. 

Yeah, Julie thought to herself, this was definitely Heaven.


End file.
